Trying to prevent regret
by ECLARExSHIPPER
Summary: What if Cam didn't kill himself? What if Maya finds him allive, just on time? Can Maya change his mind, or does he let the negative thoughts get the best of him? Read and find out. One shot. Takes places after Bittersweet symphony pt 1.


**Hi,**

**Here is a oneshot about cam and maya :) **

**I wrote it because i wanted a break from my other story, something new. :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own degrassi :(**

_**Before you start reading i want to say something: the story takes place at the end of bittersweet symphony pt 1, the night Cam stayed at Maya's house. The beginning is bad, but i had to start somewhere. I also don't really love the ending, but i'll just updated it. Sorry for al the grammar faults, i'll fix it later.**_

**Maya's POV**

**Cam was lying on the ground. His eyes were closed. He lays in a pool of blood. I cried and try to shake him awake. **

**He can't be dead**

**'Cam!' i yelled.**

**Then i kneeled next to him.**

**'No.. No.. NOOO!'**

Then i shoot up. 'Phew. It was just a dream. An horrible awful dream that i don't want to remember. I looked on my phone for the time. 6.00 am. I heard the front door close. Why would Cam leave this early? I didn't had a good feeling about it. I quickly put my shoes and my glasses on. Then i grabbed my jacket and search for Cam. I saw him walking out the street. I followed him. After 10 minutes we were at school. Maybe he had early hockey practice?

I walked away, but then i saw Cam wasn't walking inside the school, but he went inside the greenhouse. Hockey practice in the greenhouse? I turned around and stood behind the wall from the greenhouse. He pulled a knife from his backpack. I was shocked. What was he doing?

_Cam's POV_

_I pulled the knife from my backpack. I didn't want to do this to Maya. But she deserved better than me. I was a loser. I was a stupid, dumb teennage boy, who cried in the girls bathroom. I was so selfish. But it was better if i did this. For everyone. My parents wouldn't care, my hockey team wouldn't give a shit, Zig gets what he want, Maya would be sad for a few days, and then meet a better boyfriend. And then she would be happy. No one cares about me. I'm worthless. So why should i stay allive? I only annoy people. I held the knife by my wrist. Before i could make a cut, i heard Maya scream: 'Cam! Don't!' Shit, she followed me.. I wanted to cut my wrist right moe, but i didn't want Maya to see it. 'Maya, don't stop me, it's the best for everyone if you just leave me to do this..' i said. She walked to me. 'No, i'm not gonna leave you here.' she said. 'Why are you doing this?' she asked. I looked into her eyes. They were filled with tears. 'I'll end my life, everyone gets what they want, so everyone is happy..' I said. 'But i love you.. Cam, what about me?' she whispered. 'Think Maya, you don't want me as boyfriend. You deserve a better guy. Not me, i'm too bad for you. Why would you love a monster like me? I'm a stupid selfish morron.' i said.._

**_Maya's POV. _**

**_I didn't say something back. I was mad at myself for all the little things i've done to Cam. The kiss with Zig, the little arguments, everything. 'Cam, i love you. I want you to know, that if you are gonna end your life right now, i'm gonna end mine too. I can't live without you, and you won't realize it now, but i'm not the only one.' i said. 'You don't lo..' Cam began, but i shut him up with a kiss. 'I do. I always will.' i said. Then i looked at the knife. I held out my hand. 'Give me the knife, Cam, you don't want to do this.' i whispered to him. Cam looked at the knife for a few minutes. Then he slowly gave it to me. I putted the knife in my pocket. Then i grabbed his hand. 'Let's go, i don't want to be here anymore.' i said. We stood up, and walked away._**

**_Cam's POV _**

**_When Maya and i walked to her home, i was thinking. What if Maya didn't came? Was she right? Did people really care about me? I've decided not to kill myself. For Maya. I'm gonna be a better boyfriend. Be positive. All for her. 'I love you Maya, i'm so happy you found me.' i grabbed her hand again. 'I love you too Cam, but don't scare me like this ever again, okay?' Maya said. 'I promise.' I said. Maya smiled. Man, i'm doing everything for that beautifull smile. 'Maya?' i asked. 'Yes?' she said. 'Would you do me a favor?' i asked. 'Sure, what?' she asked. 'Stay with me forever?' i said. 'I will baby.' Maya answered. And then we kissed._**

**_The End._**

**_Sorry if you not liked it, this is my first one-shot, and i don't write camaya a lot. But it was fun to do, something else. Please review and tell me what you think, that means a lot for me :) Check also my story Neighbours if you like ECLARE fanfics :) _**

**_-ECLARExSHIPPER_**


End file.
